Stay With Me, For A Little While
by Dark Mrowlidash
Summary: Mai wants to be the best. Mokuba wants to be loved. These goals, as unrelated as they seem, draw them together, rather unexpectedly. Can a ridiculous, unrealistic crush transform into love? And should it? COMPLETE.
1. Meeting My Valentine

AN: Guess what, my lovely readers? Yes, that's right. DM is being evil again, and writing new stories before finishing what she was working on already.

I've been having a bit of a Yu-Gi-Oh few days and I wanted to write a fic to reflect that. Now, when I was considering this, I knew I would have to involve my favorite character—Mokuba.

At first, I was thinking, hey, write some fluffy Seto/Mokuba oneshot or something, but guess what? I wanted to be original. And when I did a search that combined my two favorite characters of the anime (Mokuba and Mai) I got.. nothing.

That's when I knew that this had to be written. Even if it isn't yaoi, it's a good, original pairing. So, please read on, and enjoy "Stay With Me, For A Little While", DM's first serious Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Kay? Thanks! I'm sure you fans of originality will enjoy this one.

* * *

-Stay With Me, For A Little While- 

by Dark Mrowlidash

Chapter One: Meeting My Valentine

* * *

The boy looked up from his video game to hear the sound of his brother's footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Hey, Seto! Want to play?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm busy, Mokuba."

That simple answer caused the younger Kaiba's eyes to darken, slightly. He knew that what Seto said was true, but he also knew that in the past, Seto would have found the time.

Seto Kaiba walked into the next room, where a large briefcase of neatly organized Duel Monsters cards awaited him. He'd already analyzed his strategy with the computer, no doubt, and was on his way to setting his own brain to work, working at improving.

Mokuba Kaiba just sighed, turning back to his video game.. but only briefly. He didn't feel much like playing it anymore, so he turned the console off and walked out of the room, casually remarking, "I'm going out for a bit, okay? Just around town."

He was still a young boy, but Seto trusted him completely. Or at least, he acted like he did, not even answering, but instead giving Mokuba a nod which the boy couldn't even see as he headed out the door.

It was very bright outside still, in the summer afternoon. Mokuba didn't really know what he planned to do, but the day was so nice that it lifted his low spirit.

"Maybe Yugi and them will be around..." he said, thinking of his friends. They were all older than him, and most of the group couldn't think worse of his brother, but they'd adopted him into their circle nonetheless. They liked him for who he was, instead of leaving him under his brother's shadow, like so many others did.

They played Duel Monsters too, but nowhere near to the extent that Seto did. They all liked the game as a hobby, and actually, Mokuba did too. But for some reason, if played too long, the game became negative and he would quit. It reminded him of home.

Sighing, the boy's mind wandered back to his home, where Seto was carefully crafting a new strategy for the addictive card game. He was the duelist champion, after all, it was what he did. But Mokuba wished sometime, deep down, that he wasn't.

The game shop where Yugi and crew could usually be found after school hours was coming into view. Mokuba quickened his pace, wanting to reach it, wanting to end his thinking and slip into the comfortable grasp of friendship.

Upon reaching the door, he pulled it open and waved at Yugi's grandpa, who was behind the counter, doing something, looking at cards He wanted to know where Yugi was and upon being told that he was upstairs, he raced up the steps.

"Mokuba, hey!" Yugi said, smiling. He was joined by Joey, Tea, and Tristan, who were sitting on various chairs in the room.

"Hi! What's up? I was really bored at home..."

"That jerk of a brother still ignoring you? Jeez, you'd think he would care a bit more about his little bro!" Joey exclaimed, pointing to a chair near to where Mokuba was standing. "Have a seat, kid."

Mokuba took the seat. "He's not.. ignoring me. It's just that he's busy, he's got stuff to do."

"I understand, man. If I was the Duel Monsters champ, I would work all day to make sure I was never beat." Tristan said, before immediately being bonked on the head by Joey. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Well, I know I'm on Joey's side.. for once. Your brother needs to spend more time with you. It's ridiculous that he's neglecting you like this! Every day you walk in here with the same sad look on your face! When will it stop, when he gets beaten?"

"Tea's right, Mokuba, you should talk to him or something," Yugi said, looking upward. "None of us wants to see you sad like this, you're our friend."

"I try, but he's always too busy to talk.. and I don't want to make him mad at me. I just give him his space. Some of what he does is important anyway, with the company and all."

There was silence for a moment, then Tristan smiled. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if someone did beat Kaiba?"

"Yeah, but that's never going to happen. Seto's too smart to let anyone beat him."

"I don't agree with that. Anyone who can't take care of their own family is lacking in the brain department," Joey said.

"Maybe..." Mokuba sighed. "But I know Seto cares about me. He's just caught up in something he likes. He'll eventually snap out of it, I hope."

"I hope so too, for your sake. But let's not talk about Kaiba all day!" Tea said, grinning.

"Yeah, forget him..."

"So, anything interesting happening, guys?" Mokuba asked, somewhat eager to change the subject now.

The group immediately launched into a discussion of current events, and funny stories.

Mokuba was glad.

* * *

By this time, it was getting dark. Mokuba said his final goodbye to the group as he walked out of the game shop. It was a quiet evening, and Mokuba's mind went blank as he made his way home. 

However, things weren't completely normal. An unfamiliar car was parked in front of the mansion he called home. He passed it up, deciding to take a different route.

When he was inside, he noted that Seto and his Duel Monsters cards were not where he had last seen them, and that was unusual. Normally he would park himself at that table for hours and not move.

Wanting to find his brother, he walked down a long hall to the computer room, hoping it would be able to assist him. Pressing a few keys caused a map to come up, and a blinking light indicated that Seto was... in the duel arena?

Mokuba left the computer, striding quickly down the memorized halls. The duel arena wasn't far. He reached the door in seconds.

"Seto's dueling someone for sure. I wonder who... and I hope they don't lose too badly."

Upon opening the door, Mokuba knew the outcome of the duel, not that he hadn't known before, that is. A bright light flooded into the hall, and the artificial roar of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons sounded in his ears.

The loud smash of a destroyed monster or two was accompanied by the beeping indicator that someone was out of lifepoints. And then, Seto Kaiba, high, mighty and undefeated, strolled out past Mokuba.

"Seto?"

"Show her the door." Seto replied. "I'm going up to my room."

After he was gone, Mokuba peered into the dueling arena, but did not step in, waiting for the defeated duelist to exit.

She, however, did not, choosing instead to stand rather pitifully on her platform, eyes wide with disbelief and disappointment.

"Hello?" Mokuba asked carefully, walking in, and closer to the woman. "My brother asked me to show you the way out."

"Oh?" She replied, looking sadly in his direction before seeming to snap out of it, regaining her composure. "I was just a little careless.." she said mostly to herself, explaining her loss. "I won't lose next time."

Mokuba blinked as he drew nearer. From the door on the far side she looked just like some regular girl.. wait, that was what she was, right?

The small boy gulped and took the final steps up to the platform. He was suddenly nervous, and he'd never been nervous like this before.

"Um..." he said, looking slowly up at her. He didn't know what to say, he'd already told her that he was to show her the way out... "What's your name?"

"My name?" she asked, taken aback at Mokuba's nervous question. "It's... Mai Valentine."

"Mai, that's a nice name. Mine's Mokuba," he said, trying to hide his anxiety with a goofy grin.

Mai blinked and smiled back, just a little. It was obvious that she was still recovering from her.. probably embarrassing loss.

Mokuba blushed.

"Well... if you're going to show me the door, I guess we should go before your big brother shows up again.." Mai said, sighing.

Mokuba came back to reality to catch her eyes looking down at him, and then faded out again.

The girl, Mai—had the most beautiful violet eyes that Mokuba could ever picture. He'd never had a crush on any girl before, well, not one as pretty as her. Her face was framed by perfectly styled blonde hair, and as for the rest of her body...

"Uh.. Mokuba?"

"Oh!" he said abruptly, jumping a little. "Yeah, it's time to go."

They walked through the halls together, side by side almost, but Mokuba a bit ahead, leading.

"Fancy place you've got here, kid." Mai said, looking around. "You're lucky."

"Yeah, I guess..." Mokuba said, knowing well that most people didn't live like he did. "But it's not all that great," he trailed off, remembering just how lonely home life had gotten recently.

"No? Well, I wouldn't know. Not like I'm rich or anything. I'm just your average girl, trying to make a living."

Mokuba looked back at Mai. "I don't think you're average. You seem much more than that—" he stopped talking.

Mai smiled at him, this time more genuinely. "Go ahead, I'm enjoying the flattery. Something to make me feel better."

"Well, you seem very nice, and you're... pretty," Mokuba said, nodding quickly at each word.

"Thank you. If only my looks could win me some duels, huh?"

"You certainly would have beaten Seto!"

They shared a laugh, and then walked quietly for a few paces.

"Mai?" Mokuba asked, suddenly nervous again, but gathering his courage.

"Yes?" she answered, looking down.

"You going to come back?" he asked matter-of-factly, innocent voice slightly worried at the possible responses.

Mai paused. "Well, I was defeated... I really don't have a reason to be sticking around.. why do you ask?"

"No reason, really," Mokuba quickly answered. "I just think.. it would be nice to see you again."

At this, they reached the exit, and Mokuba pulled open the large doors.

Mai started to step out, "I should move on. There are some tournaments I have to try and qualify for. I am a duelist, after all..." she was silent, and then she turned around. "But who knows, I might enjoy it here, it does seem like a nice place."

"So..." Mokuba said, not certain of her answer.

"I'll see you around, Mokuba."

The young boy cracked a smile. "Okay, then. Bye, Mai."

"Bye," she said, turning on her heel and striding away.

As Mokuba closed the door, he pushed back against it, slumping down, his heart racing.

"Wow.." was all he could manage, completely unsure of himself.

Standing up, he walked slowly for a few steps before stopping. "Mai Valentine..." he spoke her name like it was magical, and perhaps it was, to him. "I like her," he then said simply, and headed up the stairs to his own room, as it was time for bed.

* * *

Outside, in the cool night, Mai began her walk back to the hotel where she was staying, not too far away, quietly talking to herself. 

"Cute kid, Mokuba... he was friendly," she said, knowing all too well why. "He's got a crush on me, for sure, silly kid."

She looked up into the night sky, pressing the cross button at the crosswalk. "So I guess I'll be hanging around this city then, huh? You're crazy, Mai, you're losing your grip."

The walk sign appeared on the sign across the street. Mai quickly crossed, and upon reaching the other side, she stopped, looking back, just barely still being able to see the Kaiba Mansion.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Mokuba."

End Chapter One


	2. Establishing My Situation

AN: DM here, replying to Supertoad—who had a question. This answer should suffice for all of you confused souls out there.

To answer to the best of my ability, I'll say that they ARE at regular ages. (I rarely mess with the ages of characters.) Now, as for what I consider the regular ages to be? Mokuba is around 10 or so. Mai is in her early 20s. As for their relationship, consider it what you wish.

* * *

-Stay With Me, For A Little While- 

by Dark Mrowlidash

Chapter Two: Establishing My Situation

* * *

The afternoon sun shined brightly down on Mokuba as he rounded the corner of the street and headed for the familiar game shop. However, before he could even touch the door, it burst open, Joey behind it, and Yugi not far behind. 

"I'm telling ya, Yug, she was absolutely gorgeous! What she's doing here is a mystery to me!"

"Slow down Joey! Who are you talking about?"

"No idea man, some girl. She was walking along looking at Duel Monsters cards, talking to herself, kinda."

Mokuba's ears perked. Some girl? With Duel Monsters?

The shorter, tri-color haired boy stopped when he noticed Mokuba coming their way. "Hey, Mokuba! We're going to the mall, not sure for what though. Want to come? It's okay with Kaiba, right?"

"That jerk of an older brother probably doesn't care where he is!"

"Hey—Seto's no jerk! And he does care. But you guys are my friends anyway. And he knows I'm responsible," Mokuba said, glaring at Joey somewhat angrily.

"Yeah, I guess. But anyway, you should have SEEN her!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Apparently, she's a duelist. A real one, like your brother. Why she's here is odd though, I mean, there's no tournaments here, expect the little ones we have at the shop," Yugi explained.

Mokuba's mind immediately jumped back to the night before. "Mai Valentine.." he said, smiling.

"Huh?"

"She had blonde hair, right? Wears a lot of purple?"

"That's her! You must have seen her too!" Joey exclaimed, seeming to drift away at the end of his sentence. "I wonder if she saw me.."

"She was at my house yesterday." Mokuba quipped, effectively bringing Joey back to the real world.

"W-WHAT? How? Why?"

"Calm down, Joey!" Yugi said, laughing. "But really, what was she doing at your house?"

"She had a duel against Seto. She lost."

"Well, who wouldn't lose to Seto Kaiba?" Yugi said, shrugging.

"I bet he didn't even take it easy on her..." Joey said, growling. "Some guy, Seto Kaiba."

Mokuba chose to ignore this, instead moving on. "She'll be in town for a while."

Yugi looked over at Mokuba. "Really? Sounds like you were talking."

"She's nice."

"You bet she is.." Joey said, causing the other boys to glare at him.

"Stay with us, Joey. We're on our way to the mall, remember?"

"Maybe she'll be there..." he said, grinning to himself.

"Maybe so." Mokuba said, secretly smiling to himself too.

* * *

"Hmm.. Purple is my best color.." Mai said, observing the outfit on the store hanger, "..but maybe not this one." 

She put the outfit back, looking down at the floor before making her way to the storefront, on her way out, and probably out of the mall, when...

"Hey look, they've got a sale! Half price DVDs!"

"You know those are just the old ones they can't get rid of, Yugi. Don't get too caught up by the advertising."

"Why do you care, you could buy this whole mall!"

"I could not, I don't have any money, Seto manages that!"

"Well, ask him to take you shopping some time."

Mai traced the voices into the main walkway, and followed them all the way to the front of a video game store. Her eyes finally settled on the three boys, who were idly chatting about sales and money, or the lack of.

She was about to call to Mokuba when she caught herself. Why did she even care about talking to him, he was just some kid she'd met on the way out of the Kaiba Mansion last night after her... crushing defeat.

And besides... he was with his friends, wasn't he? Did he even want to be bothered—

"Mai! Hey!"

She looked over in the direction of the happy-sounding voice, easily tracing it back to Mokuba. "Um, hey, kid. What's up? I wasn't expecting to see you here.." she floundered for words for a few seconds, before scrapping the thought altogether. "Good to see you, enjoying your shopping?"

"Yes—" Mokuba was instantly cut off by Joey stepping in front of him.

"Why hello there, name's Joey Wheeler.. let me ask, why is a girl like you wasting time talking to a kid like him when you could be talking to.. me?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. Mokuba looked rather flustered.

Mai however, handled the situation with ease. "How rude of you then, Joey Wheeler. I was speaking to someone else. I think I should be asking myself why I'm wasting time talking to _you._"

Joey's facial expression melted from one of confidence to complete and utter rejection as he seemed to melt into the background, defeated and humiliated, for now.

"Anyway, Mokuba, who's your other friend?" Mai asked, pointing to Yugi, who smiled cheerfully upon being noticed.

"That's Yugi Moto. He's going to be a duelist like you when he gets good enough. His grandpa owns the game shop in town."

"Game shop, huh?" Mai said, thinking for a second. "I must not have seen it before. I wouldn't mind taking a look. I could always use more Duel Monsters cards. And it would be a better use of my money..." she said, looking back at the unappealing purple outfit through the store window.

"We could always go there later!" Mokuba piped up, before realizing that he didn't exactly have Yugi's permission to invite anyone over. "I mean, if that's okay with you, Yugi."

"Totally, Mokuba," Yugi said, shooting the younger boy a smile. "I'm sure Mai will be great company for you," he smiled a bit wider, "and the rest of us."

"You ready now?" Mokuba said eagerly. "The game shop isn't far, we just came from there."

"Sure, kid. Let's go."

And then, without thinking, Mokuba reached up, his hand taking Mai's, leading her on. "This way then—oh.." he said, losing confidence and letting go.

Mai stood still for a second, looking down at him for a few seconds before laughing to herself and smiling. She then proceeded to reach down, take his hand, and reply. "Well then, lead on!"

Mokuba did just that, walking ahead, every few steps looking back at Mai, who still was faithfully holding on, even if Mokuba was walking a bit too fast.

Yugi watched this exchange quizzically, stifling a comment, choosing instead to grab the back of Joey shirt and pull him along. "We're leaving, Joey..."

"Yeah, Yug... I see..."

* * *

The bell attached to the door jingled softly as the group shuffled into the game shop. 

Yugi's grandpa greeted them with his usual before noticing their guest, "Hey guys—oh, who's that?" He looked in Mai's direction.

In a tone which could be described as too eager, Mokuba answered. "This is Mai Valentine. She's a duelist."

Mai would normally have been slightly offended at being spoken for, but for some reason, she didn't mind at all this time. Instead of snapping at Mokuba, she simply added her own part. "I'm here because you sell Duel Monsters cards?"

"Why yes, we do! We have a very wide selection, in fact—feel free to browse."

"Don't mind if I do," she said, looking down at the glass-encased Duel Monsters display.

Yugi took this as his cue to leave, dragging the still-shocked Joey up the stairs.

Mokuba, however, did not follow, choosing instead to linger by Mai as she browsed the card display, and try to think of something to say to her.

"Mai?" he said, thinking of something.

"Yes?" she said sweetly, taking her eyes off the cards to look down at Mokuba.

"Want to come over to my house tomorrow?"

Mai was somewhat surprised. "Your house? Am I welcome?"

"Of course you are! I invited you!" Mokuba said, smiling.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'd be glad to, kid." Mai nodded as she focused once again on the cards. "You really know how to extend hospitality."

"It's because I like you!" Mokuba said, before quickly editing his statement, "you know, as my friend and all."

Mai smiled at the boy. "Of course, Mokuba. Of course," she answered back.

Finally deciding on her card selections, Mai called Yugi's grandpa over to unlock the case. Mokuba only stared as she paid for her cards, in his own little dream world. A world where Mai and he existed in happiness together.. not that he really understood his dream world.

"Mokuba?"

"Hmm?"

"I said that I think it's time for me to leave..."

"Oh.. okay then," Mokuba replied, eyes downcast.

"Sorry to see me go?"

"Uh, yeah." Mokuba said shyly.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll meet up tomorrow, afternoon okay?"

"Fine with me."

"Then I'll see you then, Mokuba. Goodbye."

Mokuba waved as Mai walked out of the game shop into the evening.

* * *

"He's coming upstairs," Yugi said, gesturing for Joey to remove himself from his position against the door. 

"I hear, I hear," he said, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

Not two seconds later, Mokuba came through the door, smiling wide.

"Looks like someone's having quite the luck with the ladies, huh?" Joey said, elbowing Mokuba as he passed.

"No.." Mokuba protested.

"We both heard ya, pal. She's coming over to your house tomorrow!"

"We're just friends." Mokuba said, not entirely sure if he was truly glad about that.

"I believe you, Mokuba." Yugi said, pointing at Joey. "He's just jealous that she didn't pay him any attention."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm over her. She's not my type," Joey said, looking sharply away. "Besides, I wouldn't want to rob your girlfriend from you."

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"But I bet you wish she was..." Joey said, giving Mokuba a knowing look.

Mokuba blushed and looked at his feet, causing both Yugi and Joey to laugh to themselves.

"You really like her, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah.. but she'd never like me back. I'm too young. She's like you guys' age—maybe older!"

"That is true..." Yugi said, becoming very quiet. "Well, she seems to like you well enough. I'm sure you can be great friends."

"Hey, you could always tell her how you feel and see what happens," Joey added.

"Yeah maybe, but I think I should be going now. It's getting late, I don't want Seto yelling at me."

"If he even noticed you were gone, that is..." Joey said rather nastily.

But Mokuba was already out the door.

* * *

It was about an hour later, and Mokuba sat up in his bed, trying his best to fall asleep and failing miserably. When he'd reached home, Seto was nowhere in sight, but hidden somewhere in the mansion. He didn't feel like seeking him out, and was saddened that he would have to anyway. But his thoughts couldn't stay with his brother for long. 

Whispering to himself, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Should I tell her? What could happen? She'd tell me she's not interested... or worse, never hang out with me again. But on the other hand, she could..."

He felt sort of warm inside. She could accept his feelings... she could like him back..

"I don't know until I ask, do I? I mean, she could say yes, or no. 50/50... hopefully."

Mokuba leaned back against his pillow, closing his eyes, finally feeling a little sleepy. His pillow was warm and soft.. just like he imagined Mai would be... not that he imagined her that often—at least, that was what he thought.

Snuggling into the pillow, he let his mind wander to places that were literally unknown. He didn't know anything about girls, except that a certain one was in his mind, constantly.

"Mai.."

* * *

"Mokuba.." 

Mai sat in a chair in her hotel room, a lamp's dim light the only thing illuminating her frame from the darkness. It was also making her eyes tired, but she had something to keep her awake.

"He's just a little boy! I can't like him.. like that, can I? That's not right."

Stretching her legs out slightly, she yawned. "But he's so cute.. I just want to hold him and.." the words on her lips died, replacing themselves with a ghostly image of Mokuba.. and his own lips.

Shaking her head violently she dismissed the imagined image. "I'm crazy! He's like... not even a teenager... and certainly not in _my_ age group! And regardless of how cute he is..."

Mai leaned back in the chair. "I did promise to go see him tomorrow though. I guess I'll sort all of this out then, get some sleep now."

But as she rose from the chair, her eyes slipped closed for just a second.. and she let out a sigh. "I still wouldn't mind hugging him though."

End Chapter Two


	3. Explaining My Feelings

AN: DM here. Wow, I'm really writing this one, huh? I think this chapter is super-cute, but if you've got issues with the pairing in general (ages and all), you may not be okay with it. Just a little warning.

* * *

-Stay With Me, For A Little While- 

by Dark Mrowlidash

Chapter Three: Explaining My Feelings

* * *

"This place needs to be completely clean," Mokuba said to himself as he picked up things from the floor of his room. "I wouldn't want her to see this mess!" 

Mokuba's cleaning occupied his mind, he made sure to not miss a speck of dust, not a toy was left out. He didn't stop for his favorite TV show. He didn't even notice Seto walking by.

His goal was for his room to be spotless. For her.

Upon putting up the last stray object, he walked to the doorway and stood in it for a few seconds.

"Not bad..."

He walked over to a chair and sat down, before immediately springing back up, problem apparent. Yes, he'd invited Mai over, but had he asked Seto if it was okay? He didn't think he would say no, but then again, he didn't know for sure.

"Seto?" he called, walking out of the room.

* * *

Mokuba found Seto in the kitchen, going about the preparations for a breakfast of some sort, regardless of the fact that breakfast time had passed. 

"Mokuba? Oh, hey. Sorry about not fixing breakfast earlier.. I was—"

"Busy?" Mokuba supplied, not really too angry considering that he wasn't very hungry.

"Yeah. So what's going on, you called?"

"Can I have a friend over?"

"Who? Yugi, one of them?"

"No..." Mokuba said with a high level of unease.

"Well then, who?" Seto asked, turning to face Mokuba for the first time.

"Her name's Mai Valentine. She's my new friend," Mokuba said, hoping that would be enough.

"Mai Valentine. I dueled her," Seto immediately remembered. "Why does she want to come over?"

"It's not like that—I invited her. I told you, we're friends."

Seto paused for a second. Mokuba seemed to be convinced that Mai Valentine wasn't coming over to steal Duel Monsters data, and when he thought about it, it did seem unlikely that anyone could steal from him anyway. He chose to move on to the next question, which Mokuba thought he would have asked first.

"She's not a kid like you, you know, Mokuba. How did you even become friends? How old is she, anyway?"

"I don't know how old she is.. but we're friends because she's nice, and uh.." he blushed, looking away.

Seto didn't know what to say to that. It was sort of obvious how Mokuba felt about this Mai, but how did she feel about him?

"Well, if she's your friend, she can come over. I have nothing against you having company."

"Thanks, Seto!" Mokuba gave his brother a hug before bounding out of the room.

Seto blinked and turned back to his cooking. "It seems that at some point I'll have to get to know this Mai a bit better..."

* * *

It was through the haze of light slumber that Mokuba heard the doorbell ring, but the second his mind processed the sound, he pulled himself up off the couch and sprinted for the door...only to stop in front of it. 

'What if' questions flooded his mind—what if this horrible thing happens, what if I say that stupid thing by accident? He froze in fear of what could possibly take place upon opening the door, at least until the bell rang again.

"go on, Mokuba.." he whispered to himself, and that was all it took. He pulled the door open and there she was. Mai Valentine.

"Mokuba!" she said cheerfully. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. "Come in."

Mai walked through the door in just about the opposite of the state she was in the last time she'd crossed that threshold. A light smile played across her lips.

"I would introduce you to Seto, but you've already met," he paused, "so let's go to my room! We can play video games—I'll even let you have first controller."

Mai nodded. "Sure thing, kid."

This time, Mokuba took her hand without hesitation, leading her through the hallway and up the stairs.

* * *

The smash of a computer-generated enemy rang through the room, and the two players smiled at each other. 

"We beat it! That's the first time I've ever beaten this game," Mokuba said, laughing. "You're good at this."

"Maybe I should give up dueling and become a full-time gamer!" Mai said brightly, setting down the controller.

As the credits rolled on the TV screen, Mokuba and Mai turned their attention from the video game. Mokuba, however, could feel the nervous butterflies filling his stomach. Now what was he to do? No video game to distract him, and Mai was just sitting there...

"Mai?"

"Yes?" she replied sweetly.

Mokuba swallowed, hard. This was not going to be easy. Looking away for a second, he gathered his thoughts and continued.

"We're really good friends now, right?"

"That's right, kid."

"Good," Mokuba said, smiling. "I really like you, Mai."

"I like you too."

Awkward silence. Mokuba was practically dying. He didn't exactly know how to articulate his feelings.. but he couldn't give up now.

"How much do you like me?"

"A lot, Mokuba. We're friends."

"I like you a lot too.." he said, voice threatening to give out on him, "but I think I like you more. More than a lot."

It was finally sinking in. Mai blinked once.. twice, but before she could say anything...

"I think.. no.. I-I.. I love you," Mokuba said in a rather broken manner. The message was still clear though.

Mai's eyes widened. She had been expecting him to say he liked her... like that. But—love? Wasn't love a bit strong?

"Mokuba.." she began to say, looking at his face, his eyes which would not look up at her. "you don't really love me. It's just a crush, that's all."

"No!" he exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

Mai tried to soothe the boy. "Mokuba, you don't know about love."

"Yes I do! I feel happy when I'm around you, and when you talk to me I feel warm inside, and when you look at me I want to hug you and—that has to be what love is!" Mokuba could no longer hold back the tears. They began to flow down his face in streams, and his little frame shook as he sniffled.

Mai didn't know what to do. She was, however, partially shocked. She'd told Mokuba that he didn't know about love.. but he did.. in his own way, he did. And that made her wonder.. Did she?

"Come here," Mai said, extending her arms. The crying boy immediately scooted closer, and she pulled him into an embrace.

Mokuba snuggled into her, almost forgetting that she was the source of his sadness in the first place. He wanted to be near her. And he wanted to know...

"Mai.. how do you feel around me?"

"Well.." she said, giving Mokuba a squeeze, thinking.

And then suddenly, she knew what to say.

"I feel happy when I'm around you. And when you talk to me I feel warm inside. And when you look at me.." she was quiet as Mokuba looked up at her intently. "..I want to hug you."

"So..." Mokuba said, completely unsure.

"I guess... I guess that means I love you too, huh?"

Mokuba stopped crying, sniffling for a few moments before slowly wrapping his tiny arms around Mai.

Mai smiled, pulling Mokuba into her lap, all while he clung to her like a lifeline. Now that he was higher up, she could easily look into his adorable, grayish eyes. She leaned in, and gently pressed her lips to his forehead.

Mokuba was still. He was obviously scared, but at the same time, he wanted to explore his new situation further. So he looked back at Mai, eyes sightly crossed in an effort to draw her again.

And she was drawn. Mai, without even thinking, leaned in again, and then lingered, her nose bumping lightly against Mokuba's. She wasn't breathing, but then, she was moving. Her lips connected with Mokuba's lips. And she kissed him.

And then, eternity passed. Mokuba pulled even closer, Mai kissed deeper. Both of them wanted more of the other and sought their desire, as long as they could.

When the kiss was broken, Mai released Mokuba. The boy was so amazed and awestruck that he fell back a bit. That was his first kiss. He was dizzy.

Mai watched Mokuba's expression. He went from slightly confused amazement to lazy pleasure, attaching himself to her again, hugging in a contented fashion. She stroked gently through his hair, and he burbled something inaudible, most likely another confession of love.

They stayed like this for a while, until finally, they separated, Mokuba turning off the video game console and Mai standing up. For some reason, it was time to part, they both felt it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Mokuba?"

"Yeah.. I'd like that."

And then, Mai added to that, "How about we meet up at my place tomorrow? You know, the hotel in town? They've got in-room video games, I wouldn't mind ordering some."

Mokuba nodded. "Sure."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay? With more details."

"Kay," Mokuba said, altogether still dazed.

Mokuba walked behind Mai, who apparently knew her way out. When they reached the door, they exchanged goodbyes and smiles. He continued to watch Mai as she went on her way down the street, and for a little while after she was out of view as well.

When he finally closed the door, it really hit him. Mai loved him too, and she wanted to see him again. Things could not be going better, he thought.

He walked back over to the couch, lying down, all too eager to let his imagination play his first kiss over and over in his head.

* * *

Mai's mind was racing as she stepped into the hotel elevator. 

She'd just told a little boy she was in love with him. And then she'd kissed him, in a fashion certainly not meant for someone that young. And to top it off, she'd invited him over to her place—to play video games, she'd said, but did she even mean that?

"Just what am I planning?" she asked herself as she pressed the button for her floor. "And how did I get here?"

The past hour replayed in her mind as the elevator rose. She heard Mokuba admit his love. She heard her own positive reply to said admission. And she saw the boy's gentle figure, innocent eyes.. and felt his warm, soft lips.

She was suddenly ashamed. "What kind of monster am I, to be attracted to him like that? It's no fault of his, he's just a boy, but as for me...?"

The elevator 'ding' made her jump, just a little, but as the doors opened, she remembered what she'd said...

"But I do love him... I feel it.."

She walked toward her room.

"But then again.. does he want what I want?" Mai said quietly, and then added, uncertain, "whatever it is that I want?"

Opening the door with the key, she stepped into the room, letting the door swing shut behind her.

"I need to know.. how I really feel. And how.. how he'd react to that. If I really want him... _like that.. _And if he would.. want me too.."

She sat down heavily in a chair, exhaling and slumping down.

"This is _so wrong,"_ she finally said. "But it doesn't feel like it.. not that much. Is that good? Or bad?"

She let her eyes slip closed again. She didn't want to think about it.

End Chapter Three


	4. Showing My Love

AN: A warning. This chapter may seriously offend/disgust you, even if you've been okay with the story so far. If you think you might be put off by this chapter, please do not read it. I don't need any flames. I warned you. -DM

* * *

-Stay With Me, For A Little While-

by Dark Mrowlidash

Chapter Four: Showing My Love

* * *

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he heard his brother's footsteps through the hall. 

It was morning, the day after what seemed to Mokuba the most important and special day of his life. Light flooded into his bedroom, he suddenly felt warm remembering it all..

Seto had walked by, but in a move most unlike his recent self, turned around and walked back to Mokuba's door.

"What is it?"

Mokuba had almost forgotten whatever it was he wanted to ask. Instantly it all flooded before him, blonde hair, violet eyes, perfume.. "..have you ever loved anybody, Seto?"

Seto, completely shocked at this dazedly spoken question, was silent, but only for a second. "Why do you ask?"

Mokuba snapped back to reality. He realized he couldn't just tell Seto about this, could he? "No reason," he said, attempting to cover it all with a silly giggle. "I was just wondering."

"About love?" Seto asked, with a serious tone. "I love you, as my brother. As for anyone else, no. Who do you love?"

"Nobody! Well, nobody but you, Seto."

Seto looked at Mokuba, for a few moments, daring himself to ask further of this, to find out what caused this strange conversation..

"I really was just curious, Seto. What love was and all." Mokuba said, hoping to distract Seto from the question he knew he wanted to ask.

"Well, I'll tell you, true love should be a long way away for you. When you're older, you'll know. I'm going to go make breakfast now. Anything in particular you want?" Seto said distantly, looking down the hall.

"No, whatever you make is fine," Mokuba said as Seto walked away, having already left at 'no'. After he was sure Seto could no longer hear him, he sighed a little to himself.

"..but.. what if true love is already here?"

Down the hall, in the kitchen, Seto Kaiba spoke to himself as well.

"Mai Valentine... is it her..?"

* * *

Mokuba held the phone shakily, even though it was only Yugi he was calling, his finger on the flash, waiting for any sign of a phone call from Mai. It was one call he could not miss. 

The ringing tone sounded in his ear as he waited, finally disappearing with the arrival of Yugi's cheerful voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey, Yugi. It's Mokuba," Mokuba said while trying to hide his anxiousness, "What's up?"

Yugi picked up on the nervous taint in Mokuba's voice, but chose to ignore it. "Nothing much. Joey's coming over later, but for now, nothing is really going on, anything with you?"

"You won't believe it, Yugi."

"What?"

Mokuba looked around quickly. Making sure Seto was not in hearing range, he began to recount, in a rather hasty fashion, his encounter with Mai the day before.

"...and she kissed me, it was weird, a little, I guess. But it felt good and..."

"She kissed you? And she loves you?" Yugi exclaimed loudly.

"And I love her!" Mokuba said with as much energy as possible. "I told you that you wouldn't believe it!"

"Wow.. I didn't know it had gotten that serious, Mokuba. Did you tell Seto?"

"No... I don't think he would approve."

"But you can't hide it from him, Mokuba. He'll find out sooner or later and then what?"

"I don't know..." Mokuba said quietly.

"Why don't you come over? I want to talk to you, is that okay?"

"I'll do that--" Mokuba cut himself off immediately. The sound of another call coming in had interrupted. "Yugi, I'll be over in a little bit. But someone's on the other line, let me get it."

"Sure. Bye Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at the flash button, butterflies filling his stomach. But this only lasted a second as he pushed it, waiting a few seconds before speaking. "Hello?"

"Mokuba?" A female voice had answered. It was who he had been waiting for.

"Mai, hi." Mokuba said shyly.

"Hey kid. How's it going? I hope you hadn't forgotten I was going to call."

"Oh no. I remembered," Mokuba said smiling, "how could I forget about you?"

"Aww. Well, thank you... anyway, what time do you think you can come over? I'm free pretty much the whole day."

"Well," Mokuba said, deciding not to tell Mai about Yugi, "how about two o'clock?" It was one now, that would give him time to visit Yugi and then go.

"Fine with me. Let me give you my room number. Can you write it down?"

Mokuba grabbed a nearby scrap of paper and a pen from the table by the couch he was sitting on. "Go ahead."

"It's room 344. I'll probably be waiting for you in the lobby though. But just in case, you have the number."

"Thanks, Mai."

"You're welcome, Mokuba. I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye..." Mokuba trailed off.

"Goodbye, Mokuba."

After hanging up the phone, Mokuba looked at the clock again. It had been five minutes.

"I'd better go see Yugi," he said, heading out the door, not even bothering to tell Seto where he was going, or take with him the scrap of paper with the hotel room number.

* * *

Mokuba was slightly out of breath as he arrived at the game shop. Opening the door caused the bell to ring as usual, and also as usual, Yugi was upstairs. Mokuba caught his breath, and then walked up the steps. 

"Yugi?" he asked through the door.

The door opened. "Mokuba, hey. Joey's not here yet. Sit down."

Mokuba took a seat near the door, and Yugi sat beside him. He looked at Yugi cheerfully, but Yugi's face was totally serious. Mokuba didn't know what to think.

"Mokuba. What does Mai want from you?" Yugi asked, almost suspiciously.

"She loves me, Yugi."

"Mokuba, you don't understand. Your relationship.. at least in the eyes of most.. is wrong."

Mokuba was silent. He hadn't even thought about that.

"If Mai is kissing you like that, then I want to know why. Did she do anything else?"

"No."

Yugi sighed. "Mokuba, I have nothing against your relationship, if it is really the love you say it is. I'm just worried about you, that's all. Promise me that nothing bad is going on. Were you ever afraid of Mai?"

"Never. She's so gentle, Yugi. I can tell she loves me.. and I love her too."

"As long as you know what love is—to you, it's fine. But your brother probably won't agree."

"I know. I'll figure it out somehow. When I can, I'll tell him."

"Okay, Mokuba. As long as you plan to."

"I will, Yugi."

The two boys sat quietly for a few minutes, Yugi still worried, and Mokuba checking the time.

"Just don't do anything you don't want to, Mokuba."

"I won't."

* * *

Mokuba checked his watch for the 3rd time along the way as he walked toward the hotel. It was very close to two now, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't late. 

Upon reaching the hotel, he stepped through the revolving door and into the cool lobby. Mai was nowhere to be found, so Mokuba sat down in a chair.

His wait was not long. Soon he heard a voice call across the lobby, a sweet, female voice. "Mokuba?"

"Mai!" He jumped from the seat, happy to see Mai Valentine as she walked over to him. He gave her a quick hug, and she returned it with a squeeze. "Hey, kid. Glad you could make it. Ready to go up?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba said, taking Mai's hand. She led him to the elevator.

Mokuba pushed the up button, and Mai stood next to him, playing with his hair and tickling him. "You're so cute," she said, continuing to play, even as the elevator arrived and they stepped in.

As they rose upward, the two continued to touch, Mokuba hugging against Mai, and Mai ruffling Mokuba's hair. The 'ding' of arrival at Mai's floor was the only thing to separate them.

They walked out and toward the room. Mai opened it with the key and Mokuba walked in. It wasn't fancy, just a simple hotel room. The TV was on, the video-game menu already up on the screen.

"I ordered the games already. You can play whichever you want.. I'm sorry, but they only have one controller. I can't play with you."

Mokuba hopped up on the bed, grabbing the controller which was laying on it. "It's okay, you can watch."

"Alright," Mai said, sitting down next to Mokuba. "I'll watch you then."

Mokuba immediately began smashing aliens in some game, and Mai watched the screen, for a few moments. But soon she began watching her little guest. Without even thinking, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He scooted closer, pausing the game.

"Mokuba..?"

"Yes, Mai?" he asked softly.

Mai only reached upward, taking hold of Mokuba's chin. She guided his face forward, and soon his lips were against hers once again.

Mokuba had put down the controller. In fact, it had slipped off the bed in the process. He leaned into the kiss, and soon felt Mai's tongue sliding past his lips. Mai put an arm around him, and soon he was gently nestled in her lap as she continued to kiss him deeply.

When they finally broke the kiss, Mokuba looked into Mai's eyes, for some reason, suddenly aware of Yugi's conversation with him. Mai had a look in her eyes that he couldn't identify. He asked the question that came to mind first.

"Mai, what do you want to do?"

Mai was shocked. It almost seemed like she didn't know. "I... I want to show you how much I love you, Mokuba."

"How?"

Mai didn't know how to word any of her thoughts. While she had an idea of what she wanted, she didn't know how to tell Mokuba.. And also, she felt a little ashamed.

"Mokuba? Can I show you?"

Mokuba nodded, and Mai lifted him out of his lap. He allowed her to lay him down on the bed. Breathily, Mai asked Mokuba to be still, before seizing his lips again, kissing him, trailing around his face, kissing his cheeks and his neck.

Mokuba did not know what he was feeling, but it was enjoyable. He stayed still as asked, but he felt a strong urge to move, to return something to Mai.

Mai started to move her hands, rubbing Mokuba through his shirt. He let out a slight moan and then quieted himself, he'd never made a sound like that in his life and he was unsure of what it meant.

"You like that?" Mai asked.

"Yes." Mokuba replied, knowing that was the right answer.

Mai responded to that by intensifying, drawing several more moans from the boy, the last few which he decided not to silence. Pleased with his response, she began to pull at his shirt. Almost naturally, Mokuba allowed Mai to pull it over his head.

Mai paused to look at Mokuba, before caressing his flawless, smooth skin and kissing him again. Mokuba could remain still no longer. He pulled Mai down to him, and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent and feeling her hair sweep across his body.

"Oh.. Mokuba.." Mai said hugging the boy close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Mokuba said.. before leaning up and kissing Mai on her cheek. Mai smiled and turned toward him, offering her lips to the boy.

Mokuba was ready. He moved forward, wanting so much to kiss Mai himself, to finally return the affection she'd shown him.

But before he could reach her lips, a loud knocking was heard at the door, accompanied by a very angry voice.

"Open the door. This is Seto Kaiba. I need to speak with you, right now!"

Both Mai and Mokuba froze.


	5. Losing My Life

AN: The end of the fic. I'm considering a sequel, and I know already what it will be if I decide to write it. Feedback on whether or not it should be written would be appreciated. Enjoy the remainder of the story. -DM

* * *

-Stay With Me, For A Little While-

by Dark Mrowlidash

Chapter Five: Losing My Life

* * *

"Mai, what's going to happen?" Mokuba asked quietly as the loud knocking persisted. Grabbing for his shirt, the boy pulled it over his head. 

"I don't know, Mokuba. The only thing we can do is open the door."

"But Seto--" Mokuba cried sharply, "--he's angry!"

"There's nothing I can do about that, I've got to let him in. Believe me, it will be worse if I don't."

With that, Mai rose from the bed, leaving Mokuba sitting alone. Walking over to the door, she took a deep breath, even amidst the screaming on the other side, and then pulled down on the handle, allowing the door to swing open.

"Where is he?" Seto demanded. "Where's my brother?"

Mai stood fast. "He's here. He's visiting with me."

Seto stormed past Mai into the room. "Mokuba," he said angrily, directing his gaze toward his younger brother.

"Seto.." Mokuba said in a nervous little voice, "hey."

"What are you doing with her?"

"She invited me over to play video games," Mokuba gulped after speaking.

Seto was then quiet, looking Mokuba over, inspecting. "Why is your hair like that?" he said as he pointed to Mokuba's rather rumpled hair.

Mokuba paused. He didn't have an answer ready for that one.

Seto didn't wait. He turned to Mai in rage. "What were you doing to him?"

Mai stepped back. "Kaiba, listen to me, I didn't hurt him--"

"What did you do to him?"

"Seto! It's not like that!" Mokuba interjected, leaping from the bed and rushing to Mai's defense. "I swear.. she didn't do anything.. don't yell at her.." he broke off here, tears threatening.

Mai wanted more than anything to comfort Mokuba at that moment, to gather the boy up in her arms and kiss away his tears, to cuddle him and lull him into contented relaxation. Instead, she left him to Seto, taking a step back. Seto, however, turned his attention back to her.

"Don't ever let me see you again," he said, growling. "I don't know how you're planning it, but I know what you're after. Get out of my sight."

Mai's eyes reflected pain, the pain that one only feels when being ripped away from a true love. However, she soon dispelled the look, turned toward the door, and walked out, abandoning her hotel room.

Mokuba, being held still by his brother, despite his struggles, could not go after her.

"Seto.. you don't understand.."

"You don't understand, Mokuba," Seto said sternly. "But you will, you'll understand one day. Now come on, the car is waiting."

Mokuba was lifeless as Seto led him out of the room. The only thing he could hear was the beginnings of rain outside.. and the beeping music still playing from the TV.

* * *

Trapped was how Mokuba felt. He'd been forbidden from leaving the house, at Seto's strict command. After a few hours, he could barely stand it. 

Mai was out there, somewhere in the violent rain. He watched out his window, the loud thrashing of drops against everything in sight was unbearable, even for those in shelter. He spoke her name to himself, it held the same magic as the first time he'd heard it. "Mai..."

He didn't know where Seto was. He'd disappeared into the depth of the mansion, although for what, Mokuba was unsure. He'd been led to his room, locked in, and then abandoned.

He fell backward, flopping on his bed. The room was lit dimly from the gray light through the window, and Mokuba suddenly felt like crying, again.

He'd lost her, the only one he'd ever loved. And he could never get her back. She was.. gone.

Then, the phone rang. Mokuba sat up and picked it up quickly, hoping to whatever he could that Seto hadn't heard the ring.

"Mokuba, it's Yugi. I know what happened."

"Yugi? What do you mean?"

"She's here, Mokuba, she came to the game shop. She wanted to say goodbye, somehow. She says she's sorry for everything, sorry that she... hello... hello?"

Yugi failed to realize that the only thing he was talking to was an empty room with an open window.

* * *

Mokuba, breathless and soaking wet, pounded his fist against the game shop door. Yugi quickly opened it. 

"Where is she, where's Mai?" Mokuba asked impatiently.

"I'm right here, Mokuba," Mai said, walking down the steps before Yugi could answer him.

"Mai.." Mokuba said softly as he ran toward her. Mai, however, stepped back, speaking to him instead of accepting his affection. "I'll be going shortly. I've got a ride coming for me."

"But.."

"Mokuba, I'm sorry. This whole thing got out of hand. You and I... it doesn't matter what we say about love, this is wrong. I can't love you, and you can't love me. Understand that for me. I have to go, and you need to go home. I didn't intend for you to come here."

Mokuba was still. He stared into Mai's eyes.

"Mokuba, please.. you have to accept it."

"I want to know," Mokuba began.

"Know what?"

"Why did you call me then?"

"Because, I had one last thing to say to you.."

"You wanted to say sorry?"

"No, I wanted to let you know," a car horn sounded outside, "that I'll always love you."

"But I thought you said that--"

"It's what I need to say. But it's not how I feel. Now I have to go, my ride is here."

Mokuba watched as Mai walked to the door, grabbing the knob.

"Mai?"

"Yes?" she said in a voice that sounded unfamiliar, as if she had never met him before.

"Stay with me, for a little while."

The room was absolutely silent.

"I can't," was all Mai said finally, walking out into the rain.

Mokuba couldn't watch her as she got into the car, couldn't bear to see the car round the corner and disappear out of his life.

"Mokuba, you need to go home. Before you get in any more trouble," Yugi said, coming out of the background.

Mokuba said nothing as he headed out the door and out into the gray evening. It was getting darker and darker, and the rain wouldn't let up.

He thought not of Seto's reaction. He didn't even think about how he would get back into his house. Instead, he wondered, deep in his mind, how he would heal.

He couldn't come up with anything. For a second, a fleeting shade of purple tinted his vision, a familiar scent wafted through his senses. But they were soon washed away by the rain, and replaced with a chill that took grip of his heart. It would stay with him longer than the storm. He knew it.

**End**


End file.
